quickipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below
Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below is the second story in the Alexandra Quick series. Written by Inverarity, the book was published at Fanfiction.net and Mugglenet from 29 November 2008 to 3 June 2009, and runs 227,000 words in length (comparable to an 860-page physical novel). In portable document format, the novel runs 419 pages in length. Set in the Harry Potter universe, the story concerns the character of Alexandra Quick and her magical education at Charmbridge Academy. Lands Below is set between August of 2008 and June of 2009, during Alex's seventh-grade year; the book is a sequel to Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle, and is followed by Alexandra Quick and the Deathly Regiment. The story was beta-read by SwissMiss and Hermoine Jean Granger. Plot Summary The Mall" Alex suffers through Vacation Bible School until she walks out, earning a grounding. Toward the end of her punishment, Archie sends her to the mall so that he can sleep; Alex buys underwear and socks for school, but catches Bonnie Seabury shoplifting. Alex is confronted by Brian Seabury, Billy Boggleston, and Tom, and nearly has her bookbag – with her wand – stolen, before an enchanted mannequin stops Tom. Alex meets Mrs. Grimm. The Special Inquisitor" Alex realizes that Mrs. Grimm is not the Charmbridge Academy dean, but Lilith's twin-sister, Special Inquisitor Diana Grimm. Grimm buys Alex lunch, and gives her a business card to replace Hucksteen's. Stormcrows" Alex meets Anna, David, Angelique, Darla, Constance and Forbearance on the Charmbridge Bus and hears about Darla's summer romance on an Aurora Borealis cruise. At the Goblin Market, The seventh-grade class visits Gringotts, Hoargrim's and Boxley's before heading to Grundy's. In the cafeteria, the Charmbridge class meets a group of students from the Blacksburg Magery Institute; among them is Martin, the boy who Darla met on the cruise, who publicly snubs Darla, humiliating her. Cultures" Alex heads back to Charmbridge to begin her seventh-grade year and resolves to stay out of trouble, while Anna runs afoul of a sixth-grader, Tomo Matsuzaka, with a cultural vendetta against her. Dean Grimm introduces the Blacksburg students as part of a Magical Academy Student Exchange Program. Alex begins classes including her elective Magical Ecology, attends an A.S.P.E.W. meeting, and visits a couple of old friends, all before Anna's conflict with Tomo comes to a head. New Wands" Alex, Anna and Tomo are placed on probation for the rest of the year. While Dean Grimm lets Dean Price handle Tomo's punishment, she assigns Alex and Anna to serve with the Junior Regimental Officer Corps. Maximilian King, a Stormcrow, is put in charge of training the new recruits, including Alex and Anna. One night, Charlie brings Alex a coin with the image of a corvid on one side and 'MMS' stamped on the other. The Mors Mortis Society" The coin turns out to be an invitation to the Mors Mortis Society, a secret student club. Darla and Angelique also received invitations. The night of the meeting, all of the new members are made to sign a blood oath not to reveal anything about the club on pain of death. Other students at the meeting are Stuart, Torvald, Tomo and Maximilian. Threats" The meeting takes place in a cavern with wall paintings that looks like it predates the school. One of the senior members of the MMS performs blood magic to summon a spirit from beyond the painted wall. They are told it is a portal to the Lands Beyond. After the meeting, Maximilian warns Alex to stay away from the MMS, saying they are playing with dark magic that they don't understand. When Max gives Alex and Anna extra training on their brooms, Alex runs into a tree and breaks her arm. She suspects that Max jinxed her broom to make her fly into the tree and make her obey him. Alex threatens to curse Tomo if Anna gets hurt. Snakes in the Grass" Another meeting of the MMS features a 'Mayan Brazier of Visions'. After holding their hands over the burning coals, the members have visions. Alex sees creatures beyond the painted wall. Angelique is unable to complete the dare, and quits. John, the group leader, teaches everyone a Wound Relocating Charm to hide the burns on their hands. They are also taught Pictogel, a charm to freeze portraits. Max again warns Alex to stay away, but she goes to the next meeting, where they learn how to make a Snakestone to attract snakes, as well as a charm to conjure snakes. Halloween (illustration)" It's a macabre and dangerous Halloween for Alexandra, and the Mors Mortis Society's final initiation ritual may not be the worst thing she faces. Dark Arts" While some escape punishment, Alexandra must face the consequences of her actions, and makes a fateful choice. Familiars (illustration)" Neither Anna nor Charlie is thrilled by Alexandra's new pet, but it's Angelique's jarvey who will cause more trouble than anyone imagines Crucio (illustration)" Alex confronts the Mors Mortis Society, and this confrontation will change her life Maximilian's Mission (illustration)" Alexandra learns more about Maximilian King, and about her father Wizard-Dueling (illustration)" Maximilian has a lot to teach Alexandra, and Alexandra is eager to learn. But is she paying enough attention to the other people around her? The Dark Side (illustration)" For once, things seem to be going right for Alexandra. But hanging out with the Stormcrows puts a strain on her other friendships, and then Alexandra sees another side to Maximilian A Walk in the Woods (illustration)" Maximilian takes Alexandra into the woods, putting her trust and everything she believes about him to the test. Abraham Thorn" (illustration) In the deep, dark woods, a long-awaited meeting -- will Alexandra get answers at last? Leave That World Behind" (illustration) Troubling gifts and unanswered questions force a Christmas confrontation between Alexandra and her mother. Dangerous Hearts" (illustration) When one young man's fancy lightly turns to thoughts of a certain young witch, Alexandra knows just what to do. As usual, she has no idea of the trouble she's stirring. Charlie the Thief" (illustration) A boy who likes a girl, and a raven who likes shiny things... both will provoke a wrathful response, and draw Alexandra into more danger than she knows. The Obol" (illustration) Darla Dearborn is up to something, and Alexandra is determined to find out what. But she has no idea just how determined Darla is, or the sinister lengths to which she will go. Thirteen" (illustration) Alexandra gets one surprise after another, as she reaches an important milestone. She is trying to find out about the Lands Below, but Maximilian has somewhere else in mind for her. The Roanoke Underhill" (illustration) Alexandra takes a trip across the Confederation on the Wizardrail. Her visit to Roanoke will be more memorable than she knows. Croatoa" (illustration) Alexandra meets some of the other residents of Croatoa, who aren't all witches, and aren't all human. Colonials and Indians" (illustration) Alexandra's world grows larger; from the haunted woods of Croatoa to the charmed streets of New Roanoke, the wizarding world is slowly becoming hers. The Cotillion" (illustration) It's a night of firsts, as Alexandra is presented to Roanoke wizarding society. There will be surprises, disappointments, and intrigue -- and it won't all happen at the Cotillion Her Father's Bidding" (illustration) What does it mean to live under the shadow of Abraham Thorn? Alexandra learns that Maximilian has been keeping a secret Wizards in the New World" (illustration) Maximilian tells Alexandra some unpleasant truths about the Confederation, and his mission, and Alexandra is drawn inexorably further into her father's plans By the Magic on Your Kind" (illustration) Boons, promises, binding oaths, a dangerous plan, a wizard-duel, a magical summons... all leading at last to the Lands Below! The Lands Below" (illustration) Alexandra and Maximilian begin their perilous journey. Bewi and the Lagaru" (illustration) Continuing their travels in the Lands Below, Maximilian and Alexandra encounter creatures who are not what they seem, and receive a gift. The Generous Ones" (illustration) Who are the Generous Ones? What gifts do they offer, and what do they want? The Most Terrible Gift" (illustration) Can Alexandra and Maximilian escape the Lands Below? What will the Generous Ones give them? And what gift can they offer in return? Beneath Charmbridge" (illustration) Beneath Charmbridge Academy, Alexandra's journey to the Lands Below ends where it began. But she comes back alone. Return to Roanoke" (illustration) Alexandra must deal with the aftermath of her journey to the Lands Below, and the repercussions extend far beyond Charmbridge Academy. In Memoriam" (illustration) Alexandra must cope with memories and loss, and one more unexpected turn of events. Enemy of the Confederation" (illustration) The Thorn Circle strikes, and the Confederation will never be the same. As the school year ends, Alexandra says good-bye to her friends and returns to Larkin Mills. But leaving the wizarding world behind won't be so easy. Awards * Alexandra Quick won the 2009 Quicksilver Quill Award for Best Female Other Character for her characterization in Lands Below and Thorn Circle. * Lands Below was also nominated for the Quicksilver Quill Award for Best General Story, chaptered, but placed behind The Letter. References Lands Below